


Daddy

by Zanevns



Series: Daily Routine [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanevns/pseuds/Zanevns
Summary: A Jude being too loud at night and his son, who is way too suspicious.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is my first time writing something in English. It may be bad or too short or too simple, but I had fun. If you notice some mistakes, please let me know so I can improve myself.

 

 

«Daddy.»

Chase, five years old, brown hair and pale skin. He was eating a bowl of cereal sitting in his new baby high-chair. He stared at his father, waiting for him to catch his attention. Zero was reading the daily newspaper and turned the page as he answered him vaguely. 

«Yeah, honey?»

Chase put down the spoon and touched his pierced left ear with the other hand. He squeezed the soft earlobe and put his small forefinger into the hole of his circular earring. It was a habit of his when he was trying to figure it out something that he found hard to explain. Zero saw him with his peripheral vision and smiled softly.

«Are you my daddy?»

Chase tilted his head and Zero raised his eyes up towards him. They faced each other, but half of Zero's face was hidden behind the newspaper. He was obviously not his biological father and Jude neither, but that was not the point. They both agreed to discuss the matter in due time, but right now their kids were still not old enough to handle it.

«Of course as hell I am.»

Zero said, smiling back at his son. He folded the newspaper in half and put it on the table, then added.

«Come on now and eat your breakfast, auntie Lionel is coming.»

Zero stood up from the chair he was sitting on and made his way through the kitchen after patting his kid's head. It was a quiet morning and quite warm. He finally managed to come back home and took a break after a very long time. Being able to spend the rest of the weekend with his family made him really pleased. 

He was about to make some Espresso when his son said again.

«Mh, yeah, but... I mean... If you are mine, why dad called you daddy last night?»

The teapot full of hot water slipped out of his hand and crashed into the kitchen sink. Zero shivered from both fear and pleasure, remembering the turned on Jude of last night.  « _Zero, I missed you so much. Please..._ » he said panting with an amazing expression printed on his manly face, sliding a forefinger between his plump and red lips as Zero made his way between Jude's thighs.  _Oh, God._

«Daddy, why?»

Zero felt the urge to call his husband into the room. At the first  «Jude, come over here for a sec.» Jude ended up not showing because Zero kept his voice too low in order not to sound weird. He tried again.

«Jude, babe, could you please come just for a second in the kitchen?»

Jude appeared at the door soon after a quick  «Coming.»  holding a barely one year old Nina in his arms. She was resting against Jude's chest even though it was only 9:00 AM.

«Excuse us, but this lady over here needed some special attention.»

Zero smiled widely as his brain melted looking at them. The Holy Heaven was not that pure and bright as they were.  Approaching them, Zero kissed Jude on the mouth and then Nina's cheek. He took her carefully in his arms, protecting her against his chest. 

«Is there something wrong, sweetie?»

Said Jude sitting next to Chase, who was definitely pouting for some reason. Chase looked away and Jude took one on his hands, kissing the knuckles.

«Honey, seriously, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?»

Zero was cradling his daughter as he looked at them. He wanted to come up with an excuse and took his leave because  Jude would have blamed him in the end, but he just was way too curious.  
Chased finally looked at Jude and opened his mouth. 

«I heard you... It's my daddy, not yours, dad. Why did you do that?»

 

 

 

 

Lionel looked at Chase and she thought that he was unusually quiet. She heard him sighed a few times since he entered the car and he seemed kind of sad. Jude did not say anything to her so she thought that maybe she was just worrying too much, but when they arrived at the park Chase did not jump out of the car like he always did. She was about to speak up, but the kid did it before her.

«Dad lied to me. He kept on screaming “daddy” last night, but this morning he said no.»

Lionel blinked and said nothing for a few seconds.  _Oh._ She had to cover the smirk upon her face with a hand. Her lipstick was as red as her nail varnish.

_Ohmy, Jude._

 


End file.
